The Unexpectable Love
by HoshiChiko
Summary: Naruto had gone off on a mission that concerns Orochimaru and has left Hinata behind. He tells her to move on and live without him, which she fears may be impossible. After she warms up to a certain someone, she sees it's not that bad. But who is it?
1. Naruto Leaves

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata called as she ran over to him. They were currently dating, and had put the ninja missions and all to the side. They were happier together than anyone could ever imagine. At least Hinata was.

Naruto sighed as Hinata hugged him from the back, her arms coming in a complete circle around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

In the past week, Naruto did everything he could to avoid Hinata. He was planning on doing something that may tear her apart. "Uhh…Hinata-Chan. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I've been assigned a mission. There's a chance I may not come back alive. And I wanted to…let you go."

Hinata quietly stared at Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun…"

Naruto gave Hinata a tight hug. "You can live without me, right?"

Hinata shook her head. "I can't."

"Please do. I wouldn't go on this mission if I didn't have to."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Orochimaru. I'm sorry."

"Naruto-Kun, don't go!"

"I have to. One day, I will be Hokage, and I must protect the village of Konoha."

Hinata sighed. She looked at Naruto with tearful eyes. "Make it back if you can."

"I'll try. For you." Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Such worthless emotions," Sasuke said as he came up behind Naruto.

"When'd you get back?" Hinata asked. "I thought you were with Orochimaru?"

"I got back a while ago. But Hokage-Sama had me locked up so I wouldn't go seeking power again."

"Reasonable. Are you going with Naruto-Kun?"

"No. The fifth is worried that I'll go over to the dark side again."

Hinata sighed. "What a shame. I was hoping Naruto-Kun would be with strong ninjas so he doesn't happened to get killed."

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "They do have some powerful ninjas going. But I'd figure they'd let you go. You're a chuunin from the Hyuuga clan."

"I don't know," Hinata said. "I guess I still don't have enough power as Neji-Nii-San."

"No, but he's just born more gifted than you."

"True."

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, I'm going to get ready, then I'll be off."

Hinata sighed. She couldn't find the right words to say, so she just nodded. "I do want you to find someone else in the time I'm gone, though. I don't want you waiting for me to come back if I happen to die."

"Understood," Hinata said, looking away.

"Sasuke-Kun, you take care of her while I'm gone. Don't do her like you did Sakura-Chan."

"Hmm," Sasuke said.

FLASHBACK

"SAUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke happened to be training with Kakashi at the edge of a cliff. "Why's Sakura-Chan suddenly running toward us out of the middle of nowhere?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed again. She stopped running when she was right in front of Sasuke.

"God, Sakura-Chan, try some breath mints," He said.

"Sasuke-Kun, you're back! Orochimaru didn't kill you!" Sakura said, ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"You know what…" Sasuke said, placed his index finger near his bottom lip. What Itachi had said to him came back. He couldn't remember the exact wording, but it was something about killing the person closest to you, and if he succeeded in that, he could obtain the one sharingan that he wanted.

"No, I don't know what," Sakura said, a blank look on her face.

"I think you're the closest person to me…" Sasuke said. He lifted Sakura up and threw her off the cliff.

END FLASHBACK

"I don't think I could do that to Hinata-San so easily…" Sasuke said. "She'd cut my chakra system and kill my organs."

"Damn right I will!"

Naruto turned around to leave. Hinata didn't bother stopping him, because she knew it was pointless.

"So, did you succeed in killing Itachi?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"Orochimaru killed him. I don't know how, because Itachi-Nii-San was far more powerful…"

"Ah. I see. I wish someone would kill off Neji-Nii-San…"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. Hinata replied with a smile and said, "Just kidding!"

Hinata began to walk to other way, and then she ran into Gaara. "I'm sorry," She said, bowing.

Gaara nodded then continued walking on. Hinata then turned around and called, "Hey, Gaara! What are you doing in Konoha?"

Gaara turned around. "I was transferred out of my village and I live here now."

"Oh. All right." Hinata continued on her way to her house, not realizing what she had just done.


	2. Sasuke and Hinata's Memory

Change in story line

-- I decided to put more of a twist to this. I know the age differences are different in the anime/manga than in this chapter, but that's because this is how I decided it to be. When Neji's dad is killed is going to be around the same time Itachi takes out the Uchiha clan. I had to change the ages to match up Neji's best friendess with Itachi and have Sasuke and Hinata meet at an early age . The reason for them meeting early will come later in the story.

"Neji-nii-san, where are we going?" Hinata asked. At the time, she was only seven and Neji was twelve. Though Neji was her cousin, she trusted him like a brother.

"I'm going to go meet up with Itachi-kun," Neji said. "And you're following me, which may make things difficult."

Hinata looked at her feet. "Nii-san, Itachi kind of…scares me."

"That's just you," Neji said. They continued walking in silence. Neji and Itachi met each other and Itachi was standing with Sasuke by his side.

"Who's that?" Hinata asked Neji, referring to Sasuke.

"That's Itachi-kun's younger brother. His name is Sasuke."

Hinata grabbed onto Neji's shirt and hid behind him, poking her head out a little to look at Sasuke. She blushed. Sasuke ran out to her and asked if she wanted to play tag. Hinata nodded and they ran off together.

"Finally!" Neji said as him and Itachi watched them run off. "She's finally off my back!"

Neji and Itachi went off to do…things they do…or something like that.

Hinata grabbed at her sides as she chased after Sasuke. She began to hurt from running, and so she came to a stop. Sasuke looked behind him and saw she had stopped and he came over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "It just hurts a little bit."

"Nothing serious?"

Hinata shook her head. She then fell back and Sasuke sat by her. He put his bag on his lap and opened it. He pulled out two sandwiches and said, "One was supposed to be for Itachi-nii-san, but he left, so I guess it's all right to give you it."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Sasuke smiled and Hinata smiled back.

A year passed and Hinata and Sasuke were the best of friends. None of them knew that their friendship was destined to end in this year.

One day, Hinata and Sasuke were hanging out at the academy together. Hinata looked to the other side of the room and saw a blond-haired kid sitting by himself. "Who's that?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"He looks lonely," Hinata observed.

"That's because he's got the kyuubi in him. Didn't you know that?"

"That's not a reason to exclude him from everything," Hinata said.

Sasuke leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah. But that doesn't concern me."

"I'm going to go sit by him."

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

Hinata got up and sat by Naruto. At first, there wasn't any conversation. But after a while they began to talk. Sasuke forgot Hinata had gone off. He was about to talk to the air next to him when he opened his eyes and saw that she had left. Then it was that he suddenly felt lonely. He looked over at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata looked very happy.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was beginning to fill with hate. And when he came home from school, he found his whole clan dead.

Hinata, on the other hand was very happy talking to Naruto, and she began to have a crush on him. She was unaware that Sasuke was jealous. She wasn't aware of Itachi's plan to take out the whole Uchiha clan. That night, someone of another ninja village had tried kidnapping her. Her father was to pay the price, but her uncle stepped in and died instead. Neji began to grow a hateful relationship toward her.

Sasuke woke up from his dream. He forgot all about his and Hinata's past. And now that Naruto was gone, he remembered the feelings he had for her. And their lost friendship. "I'll get her tomorrow," He breathed, rolling over and going to sleep.

Hinata stayed in bed for an extra hour, thinking. _Naruto-kun's…gone…_ She thought.

She got up and dressed herself. She then left her house, and by accident, ran into Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke, I didn't know you were there," Hinata said.

Sasuke turned his head and said, "Uhh…Hinata…I wanted to know if…"

"Yes?"

"Am I the only one who remembers from eight years ago?"

"Eight years ago…?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't that when your clan was annihilated?"

"Yes. Wasn't that also the year Neji began to hold his grudge against you?"

"No that I think about it…" Hinata answered. "Yes, it was!"

"Do you remember…being friends?"

"Not too much," Hinata said. "But for some reason, I kind of _do_ remember, but I actually kind of don't…"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Sasuke said.

"I know. I think what I'm saying is that the thought is familiar, but I just don't remember."

"Well, we were friends. I remembered it last night. Neji and Itachi were best friends! We met when they were meeting up and…over the next year, we became best friends! Hinata, please remember!"

"Umm…I can't remember," She said.

"Hinata…"

"Sasuke, I have to go…" Hinata said. "I suddenly remembered that…umm…I have to go meet up with Ino! Yeah, that's it!" Hinata used as an excuse.

Sasuke stared back in disbelief. _She barely even knows who Ino is. Man, she's bad at lying…_ He thought, as he watched Hinata run off.

Hinata continued running until she knew she was out of Sasuke's sight for sure – in an ally. She searched through the pockets on her jacket. Her hands closed around an item very precious to her and she lifted it out of the pocket. She leaned up against the wall, dangling the item in front of her.

"Sasuke…kun…"

The truth was that Hinata really did remember Sasuke. In the past, when they were close, he had been her childhood crush. But she felt that she had messed up their relationship by talking to Naruto.

Hinata slipped to the floor. "I can't believe he remember," She quietly said.

_After I had started talking to Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun hadn't talked to me. I always thought he was mad at me for thinking I stopped being his friend to be Naruto-kun's. But soon after, I had learned that his clan had suffered. I hadn't ever talked to him after that because I didn't want to disturb him. But I hadn't talked to Naruto-kun either because that crush…became more than…a crush._ Hinata remembered.

She looked up, feeling someone's presence. "G-Gaara-sama?"

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, the real question is why _you're_ here."

"Though I am Kazekage, and not _Ho_kage, I still need to watch out for everyone." He held out his hand, offering her help up. Hinata took the offer and Gaara helped her up, Hinata thanking him afterwards.

As Hinata, began to walk off, Gaara said, "You never answered my question."

"W-what question?"

"How come you were down this ally?"

"I…I was avoiding Sasuke."

"Why would you be avoiding Sasuke?"

"Childhood…memories."

"Why would you be avoiding him for that?"

"I don't know for sure."

There was silence between both of them. Then, out of the blue, Hinata said, "Gaara-sama, when you return to the Sand Village…will you…take me with you?"

"Why would you want to leave Konoha?"

"I have too many memories here. And I just need a break. If not forever, then just for a while."

"Then I will take you with me. But only if that is a deep desire."

"Yes. It is," Hinata answered.

She walked out of the ally. Her thoughts were flying into her past. The past her and Sasuke shared. The past she shared with Naruto. The sad and happy times she had with Neji. Also the past she had with Kiba and Shino. Where they used to be team eight. And Kurenai was their squad leader. She missed those times. Though she missed the past year even more. When her and Naruto were together.

The thought of Naruto made her heart skip a beat. _I hope he's all right…_ Hinata thought. She shook her head and thought, _No! There's no way he could be beaten so easily! He is strong! And he had training with Jiraiya-sama!_ Hinata, though, couldn't feel that strong about this thought, though. She worried that something would happen. Though, if she were going to the sand village, she wouldn't have to worry about Naruto for a while. Even if he did return.

"I want to be here for his return…" Hinata whispered. She grabbed the necklace Sasuke had given here many years ago. "I want to repair the past between Sasuke-kun and myself."

Hinata searched deep in her thoughts. Why was it she was leaving with Gaara? Then, the thought finally reached her. _I…want to be with Gaara-sama. He's so must like Naruto-kun. And if I can't have Naruto-kun…can I have Gaara-sama?_


End file.
